Question: Solve for $x$ : $10x - 9 = 5$
Solution: Add $9$ to both sides: $(10x - 9) + 9 = 5 + 9$ $10x = 14$ Divide both sides by $10$ $\dfrac{10x}{10} = \dfrac{14}{10}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{7}{5}$